


[Cover Art] for "Enigma" by Khorazir

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Enigma" by Khorazir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991325) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



I was bored at work this morning so .... ;-)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/kW325UNejVx6oNM8ZPHKANMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
